


Denudate

by tortoisegirl



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Kink, Fantasy, M/M, Strippers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach finds something new to fantasize about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denudate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://drawr.net/show.php?id=657818) fanart, which I didn't do.

The picture is staring at him from an ad booklet fanned among the sidewalk's litter, wind pulling the page's corner into a beckoning finger. It stops Rorschach in his tracks.

It looks just like him. Younger, and wearing something beyond belief, not to mention what he's _doing._ And it's impossible that it could really be him, but the face is there, strong jaw and familiar smile beneath goggles that are far too similar to the ones that-

The page is ripped out and shoved into his pocket before he can think about it.

Even in cheap grayscale the figure is striking on the page, as he studies it later in his apartment. One hand resting suggestively on an indecently bare thigh, the other arm arched above his head to expose a torso that would look just as toned under clinging spandex as it does in the camera's light.

Ridiculous, to think that Daniel could ever have done anything like this, even in the younger days he’s never shared with him. But curled up on his bed with one hand clutching the photo and the other working furiously over his swollen cock, (because Harvard is expensive, and he knows the depths to which people will sink for money, and after all, he goes out dressed as an _owl_ ) the fantasy unfurls easily.

 _On the stage the light would hit the contours of his body the same way it glints on his costume's metallic accents. Too harsh, really, but spurred on by the catcalls of the audience he moves uninhibited, flesh bared and limbs spread wide._

 _The flash of a camera draws his attention. Amid the sea of faces he'd find the one gazing at him not in lewd depravity, but in rapt appreciation of the beauty of form, of fluid movements through pulsing light and shadow, of the strength and goodness he knows is there._

 _Daniel smiles at him, a quiet smile that says "I know" and "Thank you" and "Please, **please** "._

 _He'd find him afterward, when Daniel’s skin is still slick with sweat from the performance, because there's no hiding from such bald-faced need. They're so close he can feel the lingering white heat of the lights, then closer still, pulled in by a strong arm sheathed in warmed leather until he's pressed against that heat. A hand reaches up to touch his bare face, and then he would, he would, they would-_

His fingers twist around the paper as he comes, and he hates himself later as he carefully flattens it out and slips it under his mattress.

Two weeks later he flushes the shreds of the advertisement down the toilet after watching Daniel change out of costume shakes out the thought that he'd look better in assless chaps than any of the male models plastered on the Nostalgia billboards.

Two years later when Daniel strides into the bedroom wearing nothing but a studded cowboy hat he nearly comes right then and there.  



End file.
